Show Me
by Wahmenitu
Summary: Post-Buu.  AU because Gohan can still go Super Saiyan.  Videl wants to see Gohan as a Super Saiyan outside of battle.  Gohan needs a little reassurance first.  Fluffy and cute.  Funny little ending, because Trunks and Goten are the best.


**Author's Note: **I go through my phases... I'm going through another Dragon Ball Z one. But... here's a Gohan/Videl one for a change! I really like this couple... and I love Gohan, heh.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

_delivery boy_

"Please?"

"I don't know, Videl..." Gohan spoke in a uncomfortable, shifting from one foot to the other, as he looked down at the girl below him. Bright, periwinkle eyes stared back at him with a pleading expression.

The moment he had met Videl, he had known she was smart. Right from the start, she had suspected him of being the Gold Fighter, and not long after that, she'd discovered his identity as the Great Saiyaman. He shouldn't have been surprised that she'd put two and two together.

Now, she knew her father hadn't really defeated Cell. It had been him. And now, she wanted to see. She wanted to see him as a Super Saiyan.

"Come on, Gohan! Why don't you want to show me?" Videl demanded now, eyes narrowing. He'd seen that look before, from his mother giving it to his father. It was a hard, blazing look that told him this was a battle he would not win.

"I don't know... I guess it's find of weird that I don't want to show you... I just, I think I'm embarrassed." Gohan replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, a trait that refused to die out in the Son line.

"Em... barrassed?" Videl repeated, blinking now. "But... why would you be embarrassed, it's just me." she added, tilting her head up at him now, the angry expression gone. She was now more concerned for her friend, and slowly, him following her actions, sank down in the grass, to sit cross-legged.

"Yeah... I just... sometimes I feel like I don't deserve it. I don't... I haven't ever really loved to fight, like my father, or Vegeta, or Trunks and Goten, for that matter, so why am I the strongest? Why do I have some crazy, hidden power that my dad didn't? They're Super Saiyans too, I know, but apparently, there's something inside of me that's... different. At least, that's what my dad said." he replied, and a smile flitted briefly over his lips.

"Gohan... just because you have this... power, doesn't mean you need to fight all the time. You were born with it, but you didn't know about it until later, right? It's sort of... what makes you a good person." Videl replied, and she could see the confusion drift over his features.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." he spoke with a sheepish smile.

"Well... look at my dad. He has all this power over the people, thinking he did something he didn't, and he just uses it to look good. But you... you're the strongest person in the universe, and you don't do anything with it! All you do is protect the people you love. It's really something to be admired." Videl replied, and smiled earnestly at Gohan, who seemed to relax at her words.

"Thanks, Videl." he replied with a nod, as he stood once more, Videl lightly hopping to her feet as well. She allowed the silence between them to stretch for a while, before she finally smiled slyly up at him. "So... can I see it?" she questioned, and Gohan groaned, but there was a small smile playing on his lips.

"Alright... but you can't tell anyone!" he replied.

"I won't. You know I wouldn't." Videl replied with a bright smile, as she took a step back, to give Gohan room.

"Right." Gohan nodded, before he took his stance, closed his eyes, and grunted.

Instantly, the bright yellow aura exploded, flashing up around him, like a flame. His hair went blond, and his eyes bled teal. He took several deep, calming breaths, and while the aura around him died, he stayed a Super Saiyan. Training with his father had really helped.

"Wow." was all Videl could say, as she slowly stepped closer to him, eyes raking over his features, taking it all in. She couldn't sense ki. She had only just learned herself how to control it, but even she had felt the burst of pure energy that came when he first went Super. She could still almost feel the power radiating off of him now. It flowed off of him in waves of heat, and she was momentarily glad for it in the crisp, Autumn air. "It really was you that defeated Cell."

Now Gohan blinked. "Huh? I thought you knew that already." he replied, confused.

"Oh... well, I did, but seeing you like this... I guess it kind of just completes it. I had no doubt it was you, don't worry." Videl smiled quietly, before she tilted her head. "Is it hard to control your strength like that?" she asked quietly.

"It used to be... but I practiced and trained a lot with my dad, so it's actually very easy now." he replied, smiling, "Why?"

"I just... wanted to know." Videl replied, and a light pink crossed over her cheeks, as she stepped closer to him. Maybe when he had died, she had admitted she had loved him, and she knew he loved her too, but they were still sort of young, and they were still carefully working things out.

Not to say they hadn't had their fair share of heated kisses, relishing in the fact that they were both _alive_.

Gohan blinked, watching as Videl stepped closer, and on instinct he reached out, arms wrapping, almost protectively around him, and he smiled faintly, taking note of the flutter in his belly. He'd only had it around her. Before it had been nervous. Nervous about embarrassing himself, scaring her away, or worse, hurting her. Now, it was excited. Excited about spending time with her, without the looming threat of Earth being destroyed, excitement about making a future with her, and excitement that he had found someone in this world that knew what he was, who he was, and accepted him, completely.

"Thank you, Videl." the words were out before he could stop them, and it was her turn to look confused.

"For what?" she questioned, staring up into still-teal eyes.

Gohan paused, thinking, before the famous sheepish smile crossed his face.

"Everything."

"... You're such a nerd." Videl smiled, and her arms came around his neck, and she kissed him, eyes fluttering shut as she felt his mouth move against hers, responding, coaxing. Warmth was spreading throughout her body, to the very tips of her toes, until it was shattered.

"KISSY-KISSY GOHAN!" two voices shouted in union, and Gohan pulled quickly away from his girlfriend to stare, bewildered, at the two boys floating across from them.

Eight year old Trunks, and seven year old Goten were grinning, proud to interrupt and embarrass the half-Saiyan.

"You little jerks!" Videl snapped, and was the first to break the embrace, taking two steps, before leaping into the air, Goten and Trunks yelping, and scrambling to flee, twisting in the air, and shooting off, Videl hot on their heels.

Gohan blinked rapidly, still trying to process all that had happened, before a laugh escaped him.

_'Only Trunks and Goten...' _he thought to himself, as the white aura of flight surrounded him, and he took off after them, hair fading to black, and eyes to their usual coal.

He wouldn't change a thing.

_delivery boy_

**Author's Note: **A little longer than I originally thought, but it's still kind of short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review... seeing those e-mails telling me I have one just lights up my day. Thanks for reading, regardless!


End file.
